Potterlock - A Pedra Filosofal
by Hamiko02
Summary: John Watson tem apenas 11 anos e acaba de ingressar num mundo totalmente novo. A escola de magia Hogwarts. Agora pode se tornar um exímio bruxo. O problema é que graças ao seu novo amigo Sherlock Holmes descobriu que há outras coisas para se preocupar além dos estudos.
1. A seleção das casas

O jovem John Watson acabava de chegar à plataforma 9 1/2 se sentindo um pouco tonto após atravessar a parede. Era a primeira vez que acompanhava sua irmã até o expresso Hogwarts, como também era a primeira vez que entrava nele. Harry e John Watson tinham os mesmos olhos claros e cabelos loiros. Os dela eram amarrados num rabo de cavalo e os dele bem cortados num estilo militar.

Uma coruja bufo real piava dentro da gaiola cilíndrica e preta enquanto um gato rajado roçava nas pernas do rapaz e olhava cobiçosamente para a ave.

– Parece que Tadeu quer lanchar algo especial hoje. - Harry provocou.

– Pelo visto ele quer virar um tamborim também.

– Você não sabe nem levitar uma pena, quanto mais transfigurar.

– Como se eu precisasse de mágica pra isso.

De repente a garota tirou a varinha do bolso da calça e apontou para o irmão:

– Faça mal ao Tadeu e eu o transformo num sapo.

– Então torça pra eu não voltar ao normal ou transformarei sua varinha em _hashis_.

– Ui... Está metido a valentão?

John riu e balançou a cabeça:

– Cresça, Harry.

Ela guardou a varinha e seguiu em frente, com o gato no colo. Os irmãos colocaram as coisas no bagageiro e entraram no expresso. John não estava satisfeito com a ideia de ter que dividir uma cabine com a irmã, mas considerando que não conhecia ninguém e era um perfeito novato no mundo da magia, não tinha outra escolha.

A garota olhou para uma cabine em particular e viu outra menina, bem delicada, com cabelos negros, lisos e cortados em chanel.

– É Clara. - Harry empurrou John - Vá procurar outro vagão, perdedor.

– Como se eu estivesse afim de passar horas do seu lado e da sua namorada.

– Cala a boca.

Harry entrou na cabine e deixou o irmão para trás. Não que isso tivesse incomodado o garoto de onze anos. Passeou pelo corredor procurando um vagão vazio e teve certo trabalho. O local estava uma bagunça e todos pareciam se conhecer. Foi procurar um local mais no fundo e então constatou que não havia nenhuma cabine vazia.

Teria que dividir com alguém.

Olhou pela janela de uma em particular. Havia somente uma pessoa dentro. Um rapaz pálido, de cabelos pretos cacheados, olhos muito claros e porte magro. Lia um exemplar do Profeta Diário e parecia concentrado demais nisso.

Os dedos finos folhearam uma página, mas algo o fez parar de ler. Talvez tivesse uma intuição muito boa, pois voltou o olhar para a porta, encontrando John. Em seguida se voltou para a leitura.

John resolveu arriscar.

– Oi. Posso ficar aqui?

– Eu costumo falar comigo mesmo enquanto leio o jornal. Se isso não o incomodar, pode ficar.

– Obrigado.

Ele se sentou no banco oposto.

– Pais trouxas? - Perguntou o desconhecido.

– Como sabe?

– Suas roupas. Calça de um tecido jeans com as bainhas dobradas e camisa com o brasão de uma rede de lojas trouxas famosa.

– Bruxos não deixam os filhos dobrarem as bainhas?

– Sequer usamos esse tipo de calça.

– Oh. Bem, eu sou John Watson.

– Sherlock Holmes. Quer o artigo sobre quadribol? Sei que apesar de ser de família trouxa, sabe jogar porque provavelmente seu irmão lhe contou sobre as regras, mesmo que você não se dê bem com ele.

John franziu o cenho impressionado:

– Viu isso nas minhas roupas também?

– Seus cabelos foram cortados de uma forma prática, mas está muito despenteado e seu rosto não apresenta sinais de cansaço. Não acordou agora e andou pegando muito vento. Mora com trouxas, não andou de carro voador. Além disso você tem calos recentes nas mãos. É provável que tenha montado em uma vassoura durante as férias. Calouro, filho de família trouxa que aprendeu a voar recentemente numa vassoura? Aprendeu com alguém que estuda aqui. Um irmão, provavelmente. E mesmo tendo um resolveu dividir o vagão com um completo estranho. Não se dá bem com seu irmão.

John piscou várias vezes, talvez tonto com tanta informação:

– Isso... Foi incrível!

Sherlock desviou os olhos do jornal para o garoto:

– Você acha?

– Claro! E você nem usou magia!

O rapaz do rosto pálido voltou seu olhar para o Profeta Diário e mordeu o lábio inferior ao fazê-lo:

– É a primeira vez que alguém me diz isso.

– O que costumam dizer?

– ..."Cai fora".

Dessa vez John abafou uma risada.

Distraidamente, seu olhar caiu na matéria de capa do jornal. Na foto principal havia um cofre aberto com vários duendes fazendo uma investigação. Acima, o título "GRINGOTES INVADIDO" e uma notinha abaixo: "Leia mais na página 4".

Provavelmente era a página que o tal garoto estava lendo.

– "O que pode ter acontecido?", você deve estar se perguntando. - Disse Sherlock, levantando o jornal e acabando por esconder o rosto.

– Harry me disse que Gringotes era impenetrável.

– Então o nome do seu irmão é Harry?

– Irmã. Harry é o diminutivo de Harriet.

Sherlock baixou o jornal rapidamente.

– Harry é mulher?

– O que será que aconteceu lá?

– Uma _mulher_!? Tsc!_Sempre _tem alguma coisa! - Dobrou o jornal e o atirou ao rapaz - Gringotes não é tão impenetrável assim. Dizem que não roubaram nada, mas devem ter roubado. Ninguém se arriscaria a enfrentar a segurança dos duendes só pra dar uma volta.

– E falam sobre isso no jornal?

– Não. O Ministério da Magia deve ter movido os pauzinhos. Isso não vai acabar bem. Não acabou bem no passado.

– Passado?

Sherlock encostou-se mais no assento:

– Sua irmã nunca lhe contou a história?

– Quase não conversamos... De uma forma civilizada, eu diria.

– Hm... Escuto essa história desde que eu me entendo por gente. Há muito tempo um bruxo poderoso matava trouxas, mestiços e todo mundo que não concordava com ele. Muito espalhafatoso, né? Já li alguns jornais da época. Acho que mais gente teria sobrevivido se o Ministro da Magia não tivesse disposto a acobertar tudo com medo perder o cargo.

– Entendo... E o Ministro da Magia é eleito pelo povo?

Ele percebeu que Sherlock o mirou com certo interesse quando encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela.

– Realmente não conversa muito com sua irmã, não é? Você não conhece quase nada. Como sabe sobre quadribol?

– Harry é do segundo ano agora. Nessas férias ela comprou uma vassoura e falou sobre quadribol, mas desistiu. Não leva o menor jeito pra coisa. - Riu.

– Você, por outro lado, parece levar.

John aprumou-se todo:

– Tem alguma coisa em mim que mostre isso?

Sherlock balançou a cabeça e passou a contemplar a paisagem:

– Isso foi só um chute.

* * *

O expresso Hogwarts passou por mais duas colinas e logo foi anunciado no trem que era hora de colocarem os uniformes. As capas de Sherlock e John eram genéricas, já que não pertenciam a nenhuma casa.

O garoto loiro não conseguia disfarçar a sua tensão. Lembrou-se que durante as férias a irmã, empolgada com o mundo mágico, chamava-o de "trouxa" sempre que podia. No fim das contas ela explicou o que a palavra significava, mas John sabia que ela usava o termo para provocá-lo. Então, após duas semanas de férias de verão, uma coruja trouxe sua carta de Hogwarts.

Esperava não parecer realmente um trouxa.

O expresso alcançou seu ponto de chegada e os veteranos puderam logo usar as carruagens para entrar no colégio. Os calouros, por sua vez, tiveram que esperar. Entraram em barcas que flutuaram até o portão e lá encontraram uma professora de idade avançada, porte severo, usando um grande chapéu preto pontudo e uma capa verde-esmeralda.

– Bem vindos, novos alunos. É um prazer recebê-los. Eu me chamo Minerva McGonagall e serei a professora de Transfiguração de vocês. Assim que entrarem, participarão da cerimônia de seleção para ingressar em uma de nossas quatro casas. Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa Lufa e Sonserina. Todas estão dispostas a recebê-los.

Os portões se abriram e os alunos entraram no salão principal. Um lugar amplo, com velas flutuando perto das paredes brancas e um teto com efeito de céu estrelado. Havia quatro mesas retangulares grandes e estandartes de cada casa acima delas.

Pararam antes de uma enorme clareira que separava as mesas dos alunos da grande mesa dos professores. No centro da clareira estava um banco e, em cima dele, um chapéu surrado, remendado e muito desgastado pelo tempo. John teve a leve impressão de ver olhos nas dobras, e até uma boca.

Impressão que logo foi confirmada quando ouviu o chapéu cantar.

_Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,_

_suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso_

_porque eu sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts_

_E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro_

_Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça_

_que o Chapéu Seletor aqui não possa ver_

_por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer_

_em qual casa de Hogwarts deverão viver_

_Quem sabe sua morada seja a Grifinórnia,_

_casa onde habitam os corações leais_

_Ousadia, sangue frio e nobreza_

_destacam esses alunos dos demais_

_Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar_

_onde seus moradores são justos e amigos_

_pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor_

_Sempre dispostos a dar abrigo_

_Ou então será a velha e sábia Corvinal_

_A casa dos que tem a mente alerta,_

_Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber_

_sempre encontrarão companheiros pra vencer_

_Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa_

_E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,_

_Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios_

_para atingir os fins que tanto almeijam_

_Vamos, me experimentem! Não deverão temer!_

_Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!_

_Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos_

_Porque sou o único, sou um Chapéu de seleção_

Alunos e professores aplaudiram, mas John não conseguiu fazer o mesmo. Estava impressionado demais e, se tivesse entendido direito, quem decidiria para que casa ele deveria ir era um chapéu com poder pra vasculhar toda a sua cabeça.

– Donovan, Sally. - A professora Minerva chamou o primeiro nome.

Uma garota de pele negra e cabelos crespos, agora amarrados num rabo de cavalo, deu um passo a frente, olhou para todos e, em seguida, andou até o banco. O Chapéu Seletor ficou alguns segundos meditando e em seguida anunciou:

– Grifinória!

Ouviu-se aplausos da mesa da Grifinória, o que deixou John mais nervoso.

– Holmes, Sherlock.

John olhou para o rapaz que conhecera no trem. Sherlock parecia uma pessoa apática, ao contrário dos outros três. Sentou-se no banco e teve o chapéu seletor colocado na sua cabeça. John conseguiu ver alguma expressão naquele pedaço de trapo. E uma expressão que combina com uma exclamação.

– Corvinal!

A mesa dos corvinos aplaudiu a chegada de seu novo membro. John ouvira Harry falar dessa casa. Dizia que as pessoas de lá eram inteligentes, mas também podiam existir alguns lunáticos, já que a linha entre um tipo e outro era muito tênue.

– Hooper, Molly. - Chamou a professora Minerva.

Dessa vez quem se destacou foi uma menina tímida, com seus cabelos loiros bem penteados numa trança. Foi para o centro da clareira e teve o chapéu colocado sobre sua cabeça, que, após pouco tempo, anunciou:

– Lufa Lufa!

Os lufanos aplaudiram ao recebê-lo, inclusive um fantasma gorducho e de aparência amigável.

Outros calouros foram chamados. Knight, Lestrade, Moriaty, Riley, Sawyer e uma lista aparentemente interminável de nomes que só deixavam John cada vez mais nervoso.

– Watson, John.

Finalmente chegou sua vez.

John foi para o banco e pôde ver Harry de longe rindo para Clara, provavelmente fazendo alguma piadinha do irmão. Quando o Chapéu Seletor foi colocado em sua cabeça, ele ouviu a voz do pedaço de trapo ecoar dentro de sua mente.

_"Há muita nobreza no seu coração."_

_"Um sentimento de lealdade muito forte."_

_"Muita coragem... Algum gosto pelo perigo..."_

_"Hm..."_

E em seguida anunciou:

– Grifinória!

A mesa da Grifinória aplaudiu e, surpreendentemente, Harry parecia satisfeita com isso. John correu para perto do novo grupo e como o seu nome era o último da lista, a cerimônia estava prestes a ser encerrada.

Todos pareciam empolgados com seus novos membros e o falatório encheu o ambiente. Ao menos até o diretor da escola, Alvo Dumbledore, levantar-se e bater delicadamente na taça de vidro com uma colher.

– Sejam bem vindos, alunos. Antes de começarmos com as refeições, tenho alguns avisos pra vocês. Em primeiro lugar, cumprimentem o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Quirrel.

Um homem com turbante cinza azulado levantou-se e fez uma pequena reverência, de um jeito bem desengonçado. Depois voltou a se sentar.

– Agora alguns avisos. A Floresta Negra é área proibida aos alunos. Eu os aconselho a não irem ou o senhor Filch estará autorizado a aplicar-lhes um castigo. - Apontou para o zelador. Um homem maltrapilho e com cara de poucos amigos. - E, por último, é preciso avisar que, este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar, do lado direito, está proibido a todos que não quiserem ter uma morte muito dolorosa.

John engoliu em seco.

– Agora podem comer. – O diretor ergueu os braços e logo as mesas foram cobertas por uma variedade de refeições que fez os olhos dos calouros brilharem.

John não foi a exceção.

– Escola macabra, heim? - Sally puxou conversa com o rapaz antes de comer tortinhas de abóbora.

– Ele não deve estar falando sério.

– Só me dá mais vontade de ir pra esse andar, se querem saber. – Harry se intrometeu na conversa – Mas precisamos nos conter se quisermos que a Grifinória vença a copa das casas esse ano.

– É. Já não basta a surra que levamos da Sonserina ano passado – Lamentou Clara. – Podia ser qualquer casa, menos essa.

– Qual o problema da Sonserina? - Perguntou John.

– Foi dali que saiu... - E logo Clara diminuiu a intensidade da voz - Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça confuso.

– Quem?

– Um bruxo que matou muita gente no passado. - Explicou Harry - Ninguém fala o nome dele.

– Mas por que?

– Porque é uma maldição. – Murmurou um rapaz chamado Henry, de uma forma tão sombria que despertou a atenção dos demais e os fez se calarem – Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado espalhou as trevas por anos. Não só ele como seus seguidores... Os Comensais da Morte. Pessoas foram torturadas até chegarem à loucura, famílias foram destruídas... Você nunca sabia se estaria vivo no dia seguinte.

Sally virou o rosto:

– Meus pais também me contaram isso. Foi um período de caos. Até hoje a mera suposição de que você-sabe-quem pode estar vivo faz as pessoas tremerem de medo.

– Então ele desapareceu? – John começou a se servir de uma boa fatia de carne.

– Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com ele. Tem gente que diz que ele fez um feitiço mal executado e morreu.

O jovem Watson deu uma olhada na mesa da Sonserina. Por causa do que acabara de ouvir, teve a impressão de que todos daquela casa tinham feições assustadoras.

Então, sem nenhum motivo em particular, seu olhar recaiu nos alunos da Corvinal, em especial Sherlock. O calouro estava conversando com dois ou três alunos. Ou melhor, estava num monólogo. Discorria sobre alguma coisa que fazia uns ficarem com expressão cansada e outros com uma expressão incrédula.

– Deve ser o tal bruxo que o Holmes me falou.

Sally arregalou os olhos:

– Andou falando com o esquisito? Acho melhor você não ficar fazendo isso. – E quando viu John formar uma ruga de dúvida, acrescentou - Ele pode ter entrado na Corvinal, mas é o tipo de gente que ficaria muito bem na Sonserina.

– Ele? Mas... Ele não parece...

– É porque você não o conhece. Sherlock não é um bruxo comum. Você vai vê-lo lendo toda hora o Profeta Diário na tentativa de achar alguma desgraça. E ele se diverte com isso. Tenho quase certeza que se você-sabe-quem estivesse vivo, o esquisito passaria pro lado dele e você seria um dos cadáveres.

– Não pode acusar uma pessoa desse jeito!

– Eu o conheço há mais tempo. Acredite em mim, ele é um psicopata. Torça pra ele não se entediar. É capaz de matá-lo só pra sair do tédio.

John olhou mais uma vez para o calouro da Corvinal, que agora estava sozinho, mexendo na comida e com uma cara de tédio de quem preferia realmente estar invadindo o banco Gringotes do que tendo que comer qualquer coisa da mesa farta. Agora, era quase um pouco difícil não associar aquela pessoa às palavras de Sally.

Quando a refeição acabou, os alunos caminharam para o dormitório.

**Continua**

* * *

Vejamos, algumas notas:

1 - A fanfic será light. Eu simplesmente vi sobre Potterlock e fiquei com vontade de escrever. Não é necessariamente um crossover porque não terá NENHUM aluno do livro de Harry Potter na história. Apenas o elenco dos professores, diretores, vilões e talz serão os do livro.

2 - Algumas características são do livro. Outras do filme

3 - Sim, a música do Chapéu Seletor não está igual. Alterei porque fica mais fácil ler com a rima

É isso. Se gostarem, comentem ;)


	2. O corredor proibido

**Capítulo 2**

**O corredor proibido**

* * *

John sabia que estava com grandes chances de chegar atrasado para a aula de poções nas masmorras, tudo porque aquela escola era um verdadeiro labirinto. E pra piorar, a escada por qual ele subia às pressas resolveu mudar de lugar justamente naquele minuto.

– Mas que droga!

Dane-se. Precisava chegar logo à aula de poções. Ouvira seus colegas comentarem que o professor Severo Snape não tolerava atrasos e quando resolvia eleger um aluno para infernizar, fazia isso até o dia da formatura, isso se a vítima não resolvesse pedir expulsão antes. John ajeitou a capa com forro interno vermelho e brasão da Grifinória e continuou correndo.

Nesse ritmo acabou se esbarrando com alguém que andava apressadamente pelo corredor perpendicular. Por pouco não caíram no chão, embora a colisão tivesse machucado ambos.

– Ops! Desculpe. - Ergueu as sobrancelhas ao perceber quem era - Holmes!

– Sherlock. E vou relevar o fato de você estar tão maravilhado que se esqueceu de olhar por onde anda.

– Preciso ir pra aula de poções!

– Hn. Estou indo pra lá também.

– Está atrasado?

– Bom saber que deduziu isso sozinho. Vamos.

Seguiram o caminho apressadamente e até tentaram ser discretos ao abrirem a porta de madeira, mas o ranger das dobradiças fez o professor parar a explicação e lançar um olhar mortífero a eles.

Severo Snape tinha cabelos pretos oleosos, um nariz adunco e uma expressão de quem queria se deliciar torturando os dois calouros.

Cruzou os braços e os mirou com desprezo:

– Atrasados.

– Desculpe. - Pediu John - Foi a escada.

– O senhor Watson não teria problemas com a escada se tivesse saído mais cedo. E qual é a sua desculpa, senhor Holmes?

– Digamos que aquela geringonça que os trouxas chamam de despertador é frágil demais. Quem diria que um exemplar de "Hogwarts, uma história" foi o suficiente para silenciá-lo?

Snape crispou os lábios:

– Parece que estamos diante de alguém que se dá ao luxo de não sair da cama. Vejamos, Holmes, o que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódelo em pó a uma infusão de losna?

– A poção do morto-vivo. - Rebateu.

Silêncio sepulcral.

John mirou Sherlock com os olhos arregalados. Não só ele. Todos da classe estavam abismado. Até o próprio Snape se viu desarmado.

– Sentem-se agora. - Ordenou entre os dentes.

Os dois rapazes se sentaram na primeira mesa com dois lugares que encontraram. Quando o professor virou-se de costas para continuar explicando sobre a poção do morto vivo, John sussurrou para Sherlock:

– Isso foi incrível!

– Deixe pra me elogiar depois ou a próxima pergunta será pra você e duvido que conseguirá respondê-la.

– Ok, ok...

John voltou sua atenção para frente e não pôde deixar de notar um rapaz de olhos pequenos, um pouco juntos, e cabelos escuros, penteados pra trás, mirar Sherlock por cima do ombro. Era da Sonserina e sussurrava alguma coisa para uma colega da mesma casa.

Em outra mesa, Sally olhava para John discretamente e depois sacudia a cabeça, comentando alguma coisa com Henry. O jovem Watson quase podia ouvi-la dizer "ele vai se dar mal andando com aquele esquisito".

Depois da explicação, todos pegaram seus respectivos caldeirões para tentar fazer a poção.

_"Picar raízes de valeriana e colocar no caldeirão. Esperar ficarem lisas e cor de groselha"_

Talvez John não fosse muito bom em cores, pois deixou pra cortar a vagem suporífera quando julgou que tinha atingido essa coloração, e, no fim, não obteve o resultado esperado. Se bem que cortar a tal vagem estava dando um trabalho dos infernos. Colocou tudo no caldeirão e mexeu no sentido anti-horário, conforme dizia o livro. Depois era só adicionar a raiz de asfódelo em pó e a infusão de losna.

A porção deveria ficar cor de rosa.

A de John estava amarela.

– Eu deveria mandá-los beber o que acabaram de fazer pra ver o que acontece. - Disse Snape e boa parte dos alunos ganharam um tom esverdeado na face.

O rapaz olhou para o caldeirão de Sherlock ao seu lado. A poção estava claramente rosa. O professor também reparou isso ao passear de caldeirão em caldeirão para ver os resultados, mas ignorou e foi para perto de outras mesas.

No final fez o anúncio:

– Moriaty se saiu bem. Vinte pontos pra Sonserina. Estão dispensados e quero que todos façam um trabalho acerca dos efeitos da poção do morto vivo em contato com o benzoar. Um metro e meio de pergaminho sobre isso.

* * *

– Isso foi injusto! - Bradou John indignado, já fora da sala - Você também conseguiu! Eu vi!

– O mundo não é justo. Não acho que vou ganhar um único ponto do professor Snape depois do dia de hoje, então tudo o que me resta a fazer é colaborar pra não perder os que eu puder ganhar nas outras disciplinas. - Sherlock quase sorriu - Isso deixa as coisas mais interessantes, não?

– Só na sua cabeça.

Pararam de andar quando viram, no meio do caminho, o sonserino que outrora mirava Sherlock. Junto dele estava uma garota ruiva, de olhos claros e com os cabelos presos em duas tranças. Ela olhava para o aluno da Corvinal como quem observa um espécime raro.

John não foi com a cara de nenhum deles.

– Bem que estavam falando sobre você. - O desconhecido sorriu arrogante - O irmão do Mycroft.

– Estou vendo que o Ministro da Magia andou esbanjando sua fama para os calouros.

– Ele não parece tão interessante quanto você. Jamais desafiaria um professor.

– Eu não desafiei. Apenas respondi uma pergunta.

– E deixou cair por terra todas as chances que tinha de ser o melhor aluno de poções.

Jim colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e se aproximou de Sherlock. Olhou o aluno da Corvinal da cabeça aos pés, com certo interesse.

Mesmo tão próximo, o jovem Holmes parecia impassível.

– Meu nome é Jim Moriaty. Aquela é Kitty Riley. E sabe... Gostei de você. Podemos ser amigos.

– Eu não sou uma pessoa muito amigável.

– Eu sou paciente. - Jim piscou para o garoto e deu meia volta.

John os viu indo embora pelo corredor e carregava uma expressão nada amigável no rosto.

– Ele é irritante. – Resmungou. – É verdade que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado pertencia a casa deles?

– Então você também se refere a Voldemort assim?

– Ah. O nome dele é Voldemort. – Riu – E eu que achei que o nome não devia ser pronunciado.

– Por que temer um nome? Se é que isso é um. Não acho que alguém daria um nome desses ao filho, a menos que estivesse sob efeito de três garrafas de hidromel. Desconfio que seja um anagrama. Enfim, Voldemort estudou na Sonserina.

– E esse cara é alguma espécie de herói pra eles?

– Pra alguns sim. Pra outros ele é só uma mancha ruim.

Dois alunos da Lufa Lufa que saíram da sala de poções se aproximaram da dupla. Um deles era um rapaz sorridente, com cabelos loiros acinzentados, bem penteados. A outra era uma moça de cabelos loiros, presos numa única trança, e um sorriso tímido.

– Hei, Sherlock. Ganhou um novo inimigo?

– Parece que sim, Lestrade.

– Vocês se conhecem? - Perguntou John.

– É que algumas famílias bruxas normalmente são muito próximas. Eu sou Greg. Essa é Moly.

– Prazer. – Cumprimentou ela, sorrindo nervosa.

– O prazer é meu. Meu nome é John.

– Sally disse que você se atrasou por causa do Sherlock. - Lestrade falava entretido.

– Na verdade foi a escada...

Molly cobriu a boca ao soltar uma risada:

– Acho que você logo se acostuma. - Em seguida olhou para Sherlock - Foi muito interessante a sua resposta ao professor Snape. Como sabia os ingredientes?

– Sempre gostei de poções.

– Ah. Eu mal espero para ter aulas de herbologia. Mesmo que muita gente não veja graça nisso.

– Eu gosto de herbologia. Alguns tópicos são muito interessantes, como o óleo das mandrágoras contra petrificação.

Molly sorriu para ele deslumbrada:

– Sim... Isso mesmo...

John começou a seguir em frente.

– É melhor eu ir andando antes que me atrase pra aula de Transfiguração também.

* * *

A professora Minerva McGonagall fazia o tipo severa, mas de alguma forma John via a gentileza em seus olhos. Começaram com um feitiço simples, _chromos, _que coloria o alvo apontado. Os alunos testavam o feitiço em seus bichinho e é claro que Sentinela, a coruja de John, não parecia de bom humor depois de ser pintada de azul, amarelo, violeta, verde, vermelho... Todas as cores que John conseguiu aprender, recebendo alguns olhares entretidos de algumas garotas da sala, como Sarah Sawyear, uma caloura da Corvinal.

A próxima aula foi a de feitiços. O professor Flitwick ensinara o feitiço de levitação, a ser treinado com uma pena, e os primeiros que conseguiram mostrar resultado foram Sherlock e Jim, quase ao mesmo tempo, recebendo vinte pontos cada um para as suas respectivas casas.

Nesse momento John percebeu que Moriaty lançara um olhar de extremo interesse ao aparente rival. Quase um flerte.

– Parece que Sherlock ganhou um amigo. - Comentou Sally.

– Ele disse que não era muito amigável.

– Isso não é novidade. Mas nunca se sabe quando um esquisito vai encontrar o outro esquisito. Quem sabe até a formatura esses dois já estejam bem próximos.

John olhou para os dois novamente.

– Ah, sim. Falando em ser próximo - mudou de assunto, voltando-se para a colega - você conhece Greg e Sherlock há muito tempo?

– Nossas famílias tem uma história toda juntas.

– Hm...

No dia seguinte os alunos tiveram a primeira aula de voo, que logo seria a favorita de John. A professora era a senhora Rolanda Hooch, com porte altivo, olhos claro e penetrantes e cabelos prateados. John foi rápido em fazer sua vassoura obedecê-lo. Idem com Moriaty, que pareceu falar com a sua como quem fala com um capacho. Sherlock também não apresentou dificuldades, mesmo que a vassoura dele quase acertasse sua cara na subida.

A lição seguinte foi uma corrida. Para alguns, como Moly, era um desafio se manter no ar. Mas para John não era problema. Treinara com a vassoura abandonada de Harry durante as últimas semanas das férias de verão e até conseguia fazer algumas piruetas no ar.

No final das contas, Sally ganhara a corrida e mais dez pontos para a Grifinória.

O resto do mês se passou de forma estressante e com uma avalanche de trabalhos jogada pelos professores. Isso resumiu as opções de John a apenas dois lugares durante o intervalo: O salão comunal e a biblioteca. Tinha que confessar que fazer um relatório com um metro de pergaminho sobre a guerra dos duendes só não era pior que dissertar sobre todas as teorias acerca de que espécie pertencem as múmias e as esfinges.

Era nas suas idas à biblioteca que encontrava Sherlock de vez enquanto, com uma pena na mão e rodeado por uma pilha de livros. Durante o café da manhã, sempre o via lendo as edições do Profeta Diário. Em todas essas ocasiões, evitava falar com ele para não atrapalhá-lo.

Um dia o encontrou numa situação bastante peculiar. Perambulava pelos corredores com os cabelos bagunçados e o rosto sujo de fuligem.

– O que houve com você!?

– Fui expulso do dormitório até a hora de dormir só porque causei uma explosão enquanto testava algumas dicas de poções.

– Mas... Isso fazia parte de algum trabalho de poções?

– Claro que não.

– Então por que fez isso?

– Tédio! Esses professores deveriam ter passado mais trabalhos! Minha mente quase não está se exercitando!

John estava incrédulo:

– Você é louco? Eu nem sei como fazer os meus deveres!

– Não? Ah, que bom, nesse caso eu lhe ajudo. Vou induzi-lo a usar o seu cérebro e quem sabe assim disperso as energias do meu.

E no fim das contas, John conseguiu terminar todos os trabalho passados pelos professores.

* * *

Finalmente outubro chegou.

John terminou de devolver o último livro. Estava satisfeito por não haver nenhum trabalho e agora tinha tempo para passear pelo castelo e quem sabe conhecer algumas salas novas, ou pessoas novas.

O dia estava frio. A brisa invadia as janelas e deixava os corredores com um clima agradável.

Foi num desses corredores do quarto andar que viu as costas de um Sherlock distraído. Notou que o jovem olhava para o nada, e andava como se estivesse perdido e desmemoriado.

Preocupado, John imediatamente o alcançou, pousando a mão em seu ombro.

– Sherlock?

– Hn? Oi.

– Estava andando de uma forma estranha... Tá tudo bem?

– Ah, sim. Eu só estava pensando na invasão do Gringotes.

– E por que está pensando nisso?

– Porque eu estava começando a ficar entediado.

Definitivamente, aquele rapaz era muito estranho.

– E... Hm... Chegou a alguma conclusão?

– Talvez. E se os invasores tentaram roubar algo, mas esse algo não estava lá?

– Disse que o Ministério da Magia pode ter movido os pauzinhos.

– Essa é outra hipótese.

John começou a descer as escadas, sendo seguido pelo rapaz.

– Acha que pode descobrir o que aconteceu? - Perguntou ao corvino.

– Eu não estou perto do local dos fatos. Seria mais fácil se os aurores me consultassem.

– Modesto você, heim?

De repente a escada se deslocou de forma brusca e Sherlock deu um solavanco para frente, agarrando-se instintivamente à cintura de John para não cair, enquanto ele se segurava no corrimão.

Quando a escada finalmente encontrou um lugar pra parar, John fez uma careta.

– Mas que droga! Por que essas escadas ficam se movendo? Digo, _quem teve essa ideia de gerico_?!

– Desconfio do senso de humor dos fundadores desse colégio. - Respondeu o outro coçando a cabeça depois de se soltar e continuar descendo - Vamos procurar um modo de voltar a... O que ia fazer?

– Nada. Eu só estava conhecendo a escola.

– Tsc... Como consegue manter sua mente tão improdutiva?

– Acho que você me ofendeu.

Os dois começaram a caminhar pelo corredor.

De repente um mal pressentimento e depois disso, um fantasma. Ele era relativamente jovem, tinha rosto malandro e os olhos maníacos: Pirraça, o _poltergeist._ Quando viu os dois jovens, abriu o maior berreiro:

"ALUNOS NO ANDAR PROIBIDO! ALUNOS NO ANDAR PROIBIDO!"

John ficou instantaneamente pálido:

– Sherlock, não devíamos estar aqui!

– Ele vai avisar ao Filch! - Puxou John pelo pulso para correrem dali.

_"O que está acontecendo, Pirraça? Onde estão os alunos?"_ Ouviram a voz do zelador ao longe, e Sherlock só teve a reação de sacar a varinha e apontar para a fechadura mais próxima:

– _Alohomora._

Ouviu-se um clique e a porta foi aberta. Os dois entraram e a fecharam sem pensar duas vezes.

– Ufa... Essa foi por pouco. - John acabou rindo aliviado.

– Oh-ou...

– O que foi?

A resposta foram rosnados.

Acorrentado no meio da sala vazia, um cão de três cabeça começou a latir e a avançar neles. O grito dos dois alunos saiu de forma involuntária e o sangue de ambos gelou. John, instintivamente, colocou-se na frente de Sherlock e o esperou abrir a porta para os dois finalmente saírem. Em seguida correram até alcançarem a escada mais próxima.

Quando chegaram ao andar de baixo, encostaram-se na parede e deslizaram até o chão, ofegantes e suando frio.

– Esses caras querem nos matar! - John bradava nervoso - É a única explicação pra isso!

– Você não viu o que estava abaixo dos pés dele?

– Pés!? Tinha _três cabeças, Sherlock_!

John permaneceu ofegante, e num ato quase involuntário, deslizou o corpo para o lado e descansou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz. Não percebeu que isso fez o companheiro desistir de continuar debatendo.

Sherlock olhou para cima e permaneceu mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Agora entendia claramente o aviso de Dumbledore, sobretudo a parte da "morte dolorosa". É por isso que detestava agir sem pensar.

– O que tinha aos pés do cão afinal? - John finalmente perguntou.

– Um alçapão. Tem alguma coisa escondida lá.

**Continua**

* * *

Prontinho.

Como eu disse antes, não esperem que apareça alguns alunos do elenco de HP. Como eu disse, o universo foi adaptado pro povo de SH, tendo somente o elenco adulto fazendo parte.

**Nanda Malfoy** - Lol eu percebi que você curte HP pelo nick. Acho mesmo que o John tem muito a cara de grifo, aliais ele adora tudo que é perigoso e tem um instinto protetor muito grande.

Espero que tenham gostado. Abraços!


End file.
